villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hammerhead (Marvel's Spider-Man)
|hobby = Taunting his enemies. |goals = Take over New York City (failed). Overthrow his fellow Maggia dons and take over the organization (somewhat succeeded). Steal every equipment from Sable International for his plans (initially succeeded). Kill anyone who stands in his way, including Spider-Man (mostly failed). |crimes = Organized crime Mass murder Robbery Usurpation Mass destruction Terrorism Attempted blackmail Kidnapping Torture Extortion Incrimination |type of villain = Mechanically-Modified Crime Lord}} Joseph Martello, more commonly known as Hammerhead, is a major antagonist in the 2018 video game Marvel's Spider-Man, as he was the unseen overarching antagonist of the main game's side mission Cat's Cradle, and later appeared as the main antagonist of the three episode DLC pack, The City That Never Sleeps. He is a ruthless crime lord and head of one of the criminal families of the Maggia organization, who aimed to overthrow his fellow dons and take over all of New York City with stolen Sable International technology. He was voiced and motion-captured by , who also voiced several other villains which include Hawk Moth in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Johan Liebert in Monster and Gantu in the Stitch! anime. History Origins Little is known about Hammerhead's life before becoming a member of the Maggia crime syndicate. What is known is that he was born in Russia and that he had a carbon steel plate placed into his head following an attempt on his life, which granted him increased strength and durability in his forehead. Over the course of his career, he gained a reputation of killing his enemies by head-butting them. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Even though he never physically appeared in the main game, Hammerhead's plan was foreshadowed in the side mission Cat's Cradle when Spider-Man found Black Cat's hideout and her apparent plan to blackmail the other Maggia dons. The City That Never Sleeps The Heist He sends Black Cat to steal multiple data drives in order to blackmail the other Maggia dons. However, after learning that she betrayed him and stole the data for herself, Hammerhead rigs her apartment to explode and watches her "death" from a nearby building as Spider-Man attempted to save her, unaware that she survived. Turf War Following Cat's deception, Hammerhead changed his plans and shifted to instead kill the other dons. He also began stealing more of Sable International's hardware and declared open war on the rest of Maggia, as well as the N.Y.P.D. During a attack on Harlem Sanitarium by the N.Y.P.D., Hammerhead captured and killed Captain Yuri Watanabe's squadron, and even though Spider-Man arrived, he escaped in the confusion. Going into hiding in the meantime, Hammerhead planned to assassinate the other dons and kidnapped them with Sable International's tech. While continuing to steal more equipment, he tricked Spider-Man away from a precinct so that he could send his men into stealing crates containing "Project Olympus", killing numerous cops in the process which infuriated Watanabe even more. As a final stage in his plan to bring back the "good old days", Hammerhead planned to up his status by killing the other dons in a public and televised execution by burying them in a pit with cement at Hudson Yards. In the meantime, Hammerhead enhances himself with Project Olympus, an experimental battle armor. However, the execution of the dons was foiled by Spider-Man, who then confronted Hammerhead on top of the construction site. Shrugging off Spider-Man's interference, Hammerhead decided to kill Spider-Man in order to get the fear and respect that he craved. Despite the power boost given by his armor as wells as the aid of several of his men, Hammerhead was ultimately defeated. But before the police could bring him into custody, Watanabe arrived, driven over the edge by Hammerhead's schemes and coldly shot him in the head before the Spider-Man and the other officers could stop her. Hammerhead's body was placed in an ambulance, likely to be taken to the morgue. However, the transport was sabotaged by one of Hammerhead's men, who was able to revive him with a taser. Silver Lining Following Hammerhead's escape, his men continued stealing Sable International tech to enhanced his crime family. However, while Silver Sable returns to the city to reclaim her stolen tech, Hammerhead, angered that he wasn't invincible enough, forced Oscorp scientists to make him less human and more robotic, by removing his already-indestructible head and placing it on a gigantic super-enhanced robot body. He reveals his new powers by ambushing and attacking both Spider-Man and Sable before kidnapping her. During the end of the episode, he confronts and battles Spider-Man and Sable at her secret base. Deducing that his carbon steel plate in his forehead was sensitive to heat, Spider-Man and Sable use this weakness against him by shooting heat lasers at his forehead before eventually crashing the laser-equipped jet into him, therefore finally defeating the crime boss for good. Gallery Images Hammerhead Spider-Man PS4 Bio.png|Portrait of Hammerhead featured in the game's character bio. Hammerhead Spider-Man PS4 The Heist.png|Hammerhead after witnessing Black Cat's "death". Spiderman-1145479.jpeg|Hammerhead taunting the kidnapped cops. Hammerhead Exo-Suit.png|Hammerhead wearing his Project Olympus exo-suit. Hammerhead at Gunpoint Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead held at gunpoint by an enraged Yuri Watanabe. Hammerhead_from_MSM_promo_2.jpg|Hammerhead's evil laugh as he attack he attacks Silver Sable's HQ. Hammerhead Angry Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead's angry glare after his final battle with Spider-Man and Silver Sable. Hammerhead Defeated Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead is finally defeated. Hammerhead_from_MSM_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Hammerhead (page 1). Hammerhead_from_MSM_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art of Hammerhead (page 2). marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-001.jpg marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-002.jpg marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-003.jpg dustin-brown-marvels-spiderman-hammerhex-02-headgreyout.jpg dustin-brown-marvels-spiderman-hammerhex-01-headgreyout.jpg Videos SPIDER MAN PS4 The Heist Black Cat DLC Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME (SPIDERMAN PS4) SPIDER-MAN PS4 Turf Wars DLC Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME - No Commentary (SPIDERMAN PS4) SPIDER-MAN PS4 Silver Lining DLC Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME No Commentary SPIDERMAN PS4 Trivia *Interestingly, the full name of this version of Hammerhead is never revealed, though is presumably the same as his Earth 616 version (Joseph Lorenzini). *Hammerhead's character bio explains that he is 6'5" and weighs 290 lbs. It also says that his birthplace is Russia. **This implies he is based off his Earth-1610 version from the comics who is 6'5 and not his Earth-616 version who is only 5'10. Both are in the 200 weight class, however. *This adaption of Hammerhead is arguably the darkest one so far, as unlike the previous ones, his backstory, although still mysterious, shows no means of justifying his multiple heinous acts. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Gangsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pure Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Incriminators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated Category:Mobsters Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Master Orator